The invention relates to a centrifugal pump with an impeller which is attached to a drive shaft, and a multipart pump housing which is partly made of plastic material and contains an intake chamber positioned on the drive side of the impeller and a spiral-shaped pressure chamber, a bearing support disposed in the region of the intake chamber being made of metallic material and the pump housing being provided with an intake flange on the drive side and a housing cover in the region of the pressure chamber.